Giving me something new
by dfaithc
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who has a vampire as a dad she finds out she has vampire blood in her she runs and finds out her next secret which happen to be that her mom was a werewolf and now she is half werewolf half vampire with two people fight for her love a vampire and a werewolf she has to choose who to go with.Her long trusted best friend or her mate. WHY ME?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

She deepens her laugh to sound more evil. How could I not see I mean we had been best friends since for before I can remember I knew everything about her. Well I guess not everything. We were having a great day and then all I can remember is waking up her and my best friend trying to kill me...

5 Years Earlier

"Hi" I said to the new kid "I'm Rosanna but people call me Rose."But all he did was turn and walk away I thought to myself "God he is hot now if we can work on that attitude he'd be perfect." I was walking the opposite way but I looked back to find him there staring at me with the smirk guys get when they hear something they know they should not have. I turned back when I saw him looking at me and blushed. I got to homeroom only to find the one and only new kid sat right next to me but I went and sat down anyway. Then out of nowhere I hear the voice of an angel ohm god he was talking to me I hear him say "Hey sorry about this morning I have nerve problems so I got nervous when you a pretty girl started talking to me." I laughed.

I asked him "so what's you name really I mean we totally. Skipped you this morning." He laughed and said "My name is Joseph Eden forester but people just call me jef."

"wow I just met you and I am already on full name base this touches my heart." We laugh.

From then on we were inseparably. We did everything with each other. If one of us was hurt or sick it's almost like the other one could feel it because we never left their side .I guess it's cause when we met each other I was the geek and he was the hot new kid who could have been in the preps group but no he chose me and to tell you the truth a few days ago I was walking down the hallway at school and some bitch knocked my books out of my hands and Jef flipped out on her.

So yah we are tight he he I might love him more than I used to cause he is amazingly hot!


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IS ROSE LIKE!

Name: Rosanna

Nickname: rose

Hair color: light brown with blond streaks

Eye color: baby blue

Fav. Things to do: sing, dance, draw, read, dream, talk to my best friend about boys.

siblings: one brother and four sister

what she is like: short tempered and is also a geek so she is picked on so she breaks really often the only one who can calm her down is jef her best friend so yeah she is not to pleasant but she gets great grades.

Dream life: to marry and vampire and to be turned into one and have little blue vampire babes.


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT IS JEF LIKE!

Name: Joesph Eden forester

Nickname: JEF

Hair color: black with blue and red highlights

Eye color: silver-blue

Fav. Things to do: listen to music, hang w/ rosy

Siblings: none parents are dead

What he is like: he's calm and just about the complete opposite of rosy, fun sweet, and funny

Dream life: to go to college get good grades and to find his lifelong partner and raise a family. (Find someone who won't be afraid of him after they know his secret.)


	4. Chapter 4

AND IT BEGAN

OK so yeah my name is Rosanna but all the people I know from when I was born call me rose on the nickname did not come from my name it came from my Rosy cheeks I get when I talk to someone no I'm most defiantly not shy I am really the complete opposite I will go up to a stranger and smack them and not even care but the thing is my story started about I don't know maybe 5 years ago when the new kid came to town and well let's just say me being me I walked up to him right away to well introduce myself.

"Hi" I said to the new kid "I'm Rosanna but people call me Rose."But all he did was turn and walk away I thought to myself "God he is hot now if we can work on that attitude he'd be perfect." I was walking the opposite way but I looked back to find him there staring at me with the smirk guys get when they hear something they know they should not have. I turned back when I saw him looking at me and blushed. I got to homeroom only to find the one and only new kid sat right next to me but I went and sat down anyway. Then out of nowhere I hear the voice of an angel ohm god he was talking to me I hear him say "Hey sorry about this morning I have nerve problems so I got nervous when you a pretty girl started talking to me." I laughed.

I asked him "so what's you name really I mean we totally. Skipped you this morning." He laughed and said "My name is Joseph Eden forester but people just call me jef."

"wow I just met you and I am already on full name base this touches my heart." We laugh.

Lets me just say here he was amazingly handsome and me well I'm not a girlie-girl I do not wear make-up and god forbid if you come near me with a dress or skirt I will first though it away after shredding it and then kick your a$$.oh and I am tots sarcastic.

well when school ended that day he asked to come to my house to hang out of course I obliged and we set of on the walk to my house he told me where he used to live and how different it was here and how his parents died when he was 12 years old and he asked me many different things as well although when we were done he said and I quote " you know half of what you said I knew just by looking at you your like an open book."I just laughed.

That there was the beginning of our beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

rosy's prov

Take it from me living with a Drugi as a mom and a abusive step dad after your real dad died in the army well is known as MIA can't help.I have one older brother and two younger sisters and two older brother is now leaving after he had promised to stay with me til i could move out now ihe's leaving i have to protect my sisters and myself but keep my grades up and find a good job to be able to cook at two older sisters are useless because Mary Ann left nine years ago two be in collage and yet never came back but once to get her i have no clue what happened to Brie cause she left when i was nine and well she never came back mom said she went to live with aunt Mira but i never see her there.

"HEY brat get in her and bring me and my friends some beers and don't spill it this time." My step dad yelled.

"y-y-yes sir." I stammered and ran to the kitchen got 12 beers got the tops off and fast but carefully brought them to the game room and handed them out.I got a few thanks and some smirks and one or two sympathy smiles.I just waited to see if there was anything else but just my luck my 4 year old sister started crying and i thought here it goes.

"GO SHUT THAT D*M KID UP NOW!" My step dad yelled.

"yes sir." I said as i ran out of the room only to find my sisters in the middle of the floor crying there hearts out and mom laying out on the floor with a spilt glass of wine i guessed and not breathing i ran to her side checked her pulse and there was none.

"BRIM,BRIM!" I yelled crying

"WHAT THE HE-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw my mom. As my much as he hates us kids he love my mom he rushed to her side and checked her pulse then he just stopped.

"CALL THE D*M AMBULANCE NOW!" He yelled all of a sudden.

I was about to get up and call them and the front door just swung open-

*OK i admit i am not good with cliffhanger's but i tried should upload soon.*


	6. Chapter 6

RECAP:

I was about to get up and call them and the front door just swung open-

3.

Standing there was my real dad the man who caused my mom to do this by leaving us. My step-dad stands up and jerks me back with me still frozen in shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"My step-dad yelled.

"Watch your tongue there is a young lady present." The man said then paused "I am her father to answer your question." He stated.

"LIAR! Her father is dead i killed him myself."He muttered that snapped me out of my shock and i screamed.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JAMES?"(Step-dad) I paused to take a breather."My whole life you've abused me and i couldn't fight back cause my mom loved you." My real dad winced a my words why I have no idea I was to mad to care I was seeing red. "She was the only thing keeping me from killing you cause you have always wondered were I went on all through nights but I would lie and say a friends house but in reality I went to the fighting rink and you know what I am the best d*m fighter there my cage name is ''BLUE NIGHT FLAME'' and trust me if mom wouldn't have been here you would be dead and guess what she gone now and in a minute so will you be." I laughed at his horror struck face and at that second time slowed in my head and i pounced to him.

After I was done I still saw red so not caring my real dad was here I ran out back to my practice punching bag and destroyed it along with five others right as i was putting up the next one ready to continue seeing as I had been out there three hours I felt hand on my shoulder I took action and grabbed the arm twirled in and pinned them until I saw it was couch I let go and look up when I saw movement and there stood my friends some other kids from school my couch some unknown people and some teachers as well all behind my dad I was shell shocked I mean news travels fast but not this fast. My dad was the first to speak but before he did they all bowed down._ WHAT THE H*LL _My head screamed at me.

When dad said "Daughter I came to collect you and your mother only to find your mother dead and my brother there who I just found out took your mother from me using compulsion. Before you ask everyone before you is a vampire and yes I am your father. Unfortunately you took the most genes from your mother who indeed was human and only have the powers not the life span. Until fully changed and I will now tell the most important news out of all of this you my dear are our princess. I will tell you more when you allow us to rise."

"R-r-rise" I stuttered.

Then he continued "Thank you but you see the Way you will be fully changed is to find your prince. Which in you cause will be someone you least expect. I will tell you who but you must listen to what I say you have been with him you whole life almost and he cares for you deeply your prince my dear is-" With that he is cut off with running away to get out of there but only for her to be caught around the waist by all to familiar arms she looked up and saw-.


	7. Chapter 7

RECAP:

Then he continued "Thank you but you see the Way you will be fully changed is to find your prince. Which in you cause will be someone you least expect. I will tell you who but you must listen to what I say you have been with him you whole life almost and he cares for you deeply your prince my dear is-" With that he is cut off with running away to get out of there but only for her to be caught around the waist by all to familiar arms she looked up and saw-.

4.

"Your lucky prince of vampires is prince calm or as you know him..." At that I stopped listening and looked at who caught me and it was none other than "JEF" I practically screamed he looked down at me with caring and loving eyes.

Dad continued "Yes Jef is a vampire and at that he is the prince he insisted on watching you grow up through the years to be here for through the hard times and he wanted to be the one to bring out your enter vampire by letting you drink some of his blood for you be allowed to go home the castle and be we..." I cut him off with screaming in rage." WHAT OH SO KNOW YOU CHOOSE MY FATE FOR ME" I jerked out of Jefs hold and ran for the woods but as soon as I turned around after hearing a growl there was a big freaking wolf standing there.

He went around to the other side of a tree and I heard allot of snapping he came back around but he was human a really sexy human that I then recognized was my brothers best friend he hasn't been seen for six year he left four years after my brother left.

He spoke first "Hello dear Rosanna! May I ask why you smell of a vampire?"

He finished and I froze and looked back to books I have read before vampires and were wolfs don't like each other at all.

"I - I just came from my house for a walk where having family over I honestly have no clue what you are talking about." I stated with a bit of shuddering.

" Rosanna dear I believe you are lying I don't appreciate lies I also have a small temper and my patents will snap pretty soon as well so I suggest you tell me the truth mate or not I must set rule to the pack so I ask again why my dear do you smell of vampires." I froze he said mates and what I know of mates is that they are meant to be together forever it's what was meant to be but I'm part vampire how can this be possible?

"What do you me mate?" I questioned practically yelling.

"You did not know…" He paused "Your mother was not human she was a werewolf part of the sunset pack I am alpha and you're my mate and yet you reek of vampires" He stated angrily. I cringed back at his tone.

"I'm sorry my mom past away a day ago she never told me" I stated nearly at tears talking about my mother.

"I'm sorry I did not know that but why do you smell of vampire darling. He asked with sweetness coming from him in every direction.

"My father is a vampire he um... states I'm the princess or something and I'm supposed to marry the prince to tell the truth that's why I'm out here is cause I was running from that it was all just too much." I said nervously.

His face was red with rage as he yelled "MINE" and brought me into a kind and caring hug. As I just melted into him then there was a voice in my head that sounded like my dad's voice. "Rose hunny will you please finish your tantrum and come name so we can leave for the castle." He said.

"Um I think my dad just talked to me in my head and he wants me to come home so that we can go to a castle or something but I don't want to go back to those liars. I said again nearly in tears.

"That's ok you can come with me to the pack house. They will not harm you…" he paused "You will be surprised of who all you know there." He stated laughing at my confused face. God I love him already and I just met I mean I could tell by looking at him that he is kind hearted but at the same time can be very strict when the time is needed.

With that he walked behind a tree and again I cringed at the sound of breaking bones all was well until I heard my dad again in my head "Where are you and why do I sense someone there or in that fact a dog" he states with anger.

"He's not a dog he's my mate I get all this put on me at once my dad who left me is a stupid vampire and my mother was a wonderful werewolf so I get a great mate and a jerk of an EX-best friend as a prince I am arranged to marry oh which side will I choose I guess you will know my answer soon cause I will see you uh never buh-bye." I thought though I think I said it out loud because my mate had this big wolf grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm not used to this mind thing yet" I said and his wolfy grin grew. Then I hear him in my head.

"Its ok but your prince was Jef?" he asked and I nodded" ok now that's covered um… hop on my back so we can get going." I nodded and hopped on and the grin he had came back again and he said cockily "so you called me a great mate and werewolf's wonderful and you chose me does that mean we are together?" he asked.

I simply say" yes and I will not change my mind I am yours forever and always. "He laughed which sent shivers of pleasure through me. But all of a sudden my dad and Jef popped out and one more person I recognized as…


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT IS JAMES LIKE!

Name: James

Nickname: JAY

Hair color: dirty blond

Eye color: silver blue

Fav. Things to do: play in his band, run the pack, cuddle with rose, and love on his little sis and little bro.

Siblings: one little brother and one little sister

What he is like: he's kind and gentle but stern when it's need.


	9. Chapter 9

RECAP:

Out of nowhere my dad, Jef, and one other person I recognized as...

5. Roses prov.

"Lena" she was the bi*ch who always got on my nerves so I broke her nose and arm last week. "What are you doing here s*ut?" She looked at me star struck then smirked and ran at me and we began to fight.

"You should know I won't go easy this time I will hurt you "she says smirking.

I smirked back and replied " sorry Hun but a s*ut like you should watch your back you know what I am like if you pi$$ me off" I hissed as she kicked my side and faked hurt she came up to hit me more smirking but stopped.

I knew it was not me that her face showed fear for it was my mate that she just noticed was there. I smirked and got up perfectly fine and ran over to hug my mate. She was still frozen in shock when I looked over at dad and Jef to say they looked mad was an understatement. If looks could kill I would be 60 feet in the ground 2 times. All of a sudden Jef was in front of me attempting to put a weird trance thing on me to make me come with him. I looked up at him with fake love filled eyes and James growled I sent to him "don't worry it's all an act than once he fully believes which will happen in a second I will pounce." I stated simply but didn't fail to miss the smirk on Jef's face towards James and had to hold back my laughter. He turned back to me and said let's go I fake followed him and he now completely believed me and turned around and I went into action by hollering "DIDN'T WORK HUN!" I then attacked him nobody stopped me till Jef leapt at me and dad stopped him.

All of a sudden my mate jerked me onto his back and took off but he was tackled by another wolf in which I could tell was not from his pack but a um… rouge I believed is what it's called. Anyways I was thrown from his back as he fought and of course winning, but i felt someone pulling on my arm and I saw it was Lena trying to pull me away from the fight. which turned impossible because I dropped to the ground in pain that was running throughout my whole body. I screamed a blood curling scream causing everyone to stop there fighting even the rouges. My mate not caring he was going to be naked shifted and ran over to me I faintly heard my father snarl as he let go of Jef and he to came speeding over concern etched over his face.

"How old is she?" I faintly hear James ask Jef.

"She"s... um... she just turned 18." He replied.

"Her werewolf side is shifting now" He stated love clear in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Jef cut his wrist then he forcefully puts it to my mouth sending a whole new track of pain through my body and I scream louder than before.

"What did you do vampire blood kills werewolves" my mate screams in anger and pain.

"Yes i know but she is half vampire, half mutt so she'll be fine and since she's already in pain if we do this she will get over them all in one turn and make the most powerful vamp/mutt alive one account shes the only vamp/mutt." Jef stated proudly then added. "She will also be mine, you will never have her you mutt." he finish with a smirk on his face.

"You would take her by force?" James asked Jef.

"NO, why would you think that" Jef screamed in response.

James just simply sigh and said "Lets not do this now because since you put your blood in her it just added onto the pain and as much as i hate to say it she will need both of us to help her get through it and so when she is up and healthy and when she chooses to do so we will allow her to choose we will accept her choice no matter what until than we need to make her as comfortable as possible."James dsaid calmly.

After that I blacked out to the real world into a dream full of decisions and then a dreamless sleep.


End file.
